Evans
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''World's End'' *''Rewind'' |actor = Zibby Allen |status = Deceased|DOD = November 2017}} Lieutenant Evans was an officer of the United States Air Force. When she seemingly witnessed Daisy Johnson attempting to assassinate Glenn Talbot, Evans called for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be arrested as a result. She arrested Leo Fitz after her colleagues had disappeared and tried to locate them, but to no avail. Biography Air Force Attack on Glenn Talbot Evans accompanied Glenn Talbot to the S.H.I.E.L.D. International Inquiry. When Talbot was shot by an Life-Model Decoy of Quake, Evans blamed the real Quake and ordered the military to seize Phil Coulson and Melinda May, but they escaped.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Interrogating Leo Fitz interrogate Leo Fitz]] Evans and Lucas led an United States Air Force troops to Rae's Restaurant in order to arrest the S.H.I.E.L.D. team after the assassination attempt on Glenn Talbot. They only found Leo Fitz and arrested him, taking him to the Blue Raven Ridge for interrogation. Despite Evans' and Lucas' insisting, Fitz kept claiming that he did not know where his friends were. Evans conducted a Lie Detection test on Fitz and when the machine indicated that he was telling the truth, Evans informed that Fitz needed some material to help them locate the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Search for Leo Fitz ' theories]] Fitz made repeated attempts to explain how his friends vanished and explained them to Evans, but to no avail. In parallel, Fitz handed her over a letter to a football magazine and asked her to post it. When Hale, who had grown wary of Fitz's failures, she ordered Evans and Lucas to remove all of Fitz's books and his TV. Shortly after, Lance Hunter arrived and helped Fitz escape, which prompted Hale to order Evans and Lucas to follow them and see if this could lead the military to the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. at Enoch's house]] Evans and Lucas arrived into Enoch's house and discovered children drawings that seemed to predict the future. After that, they found the fugitive they were chasing, but Enoch used his Chronicom technology to escape. They reported their mission to General Hale, who ordered them to find and bring back Robin Hinton, who was among the fugitives. Executed by Hale are executed by Hale]] After Leo Fitz and Lance Hunter successfully stole equipment, including the Zephyr One, from the Blue Raven Ridge facility, Hale summoned Evans and Lucas. Evans feared that they would be downgraded because of their failures, but Hale simply executed both of them in cold blood. Equipment Other *' ': Evans uses the Air Force Service Dress uniform, on which she wears several military decorations on the left side. **The **The **The **The **The **The **The Relationships Allies *United States Air Force **Glenn Talbot † - Former Superior **Lucas † *Anton Ivanov † *Sergei Mishkin † *Kusuma *Zhou Enemies *Daisy Johnson LMD † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † **Melinda May **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Leo Fitz - Temporary Ally *Lance Hunter *Enoch *Hale † - Former Superior and Killer References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hale